sifawsomefandomcom-20200213-history
Revelations
kk ok Plot The scene opens up with a view of a young man's head. This man appears to be wearing a mask that covers most of his face, except the forehead and hair. This man has noticable pale skin, with straight, long red hair. His mask is crimson red. Around his ears, there are a long ear-piece sticks. The goggles around his eyes are round and black, with a red tint. There are reflections in his eyes, on his right eye there is a Sif getting beat down by Nightcrawler, his arch-enemy. On his left eye reflection, there is another Sif getting slammed against the wall by Unknown, his arch-enemy. The Sif on the right is Alienated, and the one on the left is Sif 100. The man in red is named Redd-Reaper. Redd-Reaper is looking at the battle, with his emotions masked. narration: Sometimes... in the middle of the crosstimes... there exists moments of extreme imbalance... when the entire fate of the universe depends on him... Sif 100 is seen struggling to scroll through his Alphatrix as he is being choked, but he quickly kicks Unknown in the face, injuring him. Unknown is heard groaning, and Sif scrolls down his Alphatrix. The core pops up, and Sif slams it down but nothing happens. Fear and shock is seen in Sif, as he iss trying to slam down the Alphatrix several times. Unknown is seen looking at Sif angrily, and he charges at him, punching him in the gut several times. The scene quickly cuts to Alienated blocking off Nightcrawler's hits. Nightcrawler goes in for a punch in the head, but Sif ducks and leg trips Nightcrawler. Sif attempts to kick Nightcrawler while he is down, but his leg is quickly grabbed and twisted. Sif screams in pain, and is then tripped by Nightcrawler. Nightcrawler grabs Sif by the neck, and punches him in the head several times, and then slams him into the ground, and is then stomped on. Sif is heard screaming in pain. narration: When mystery washes our thoughts and reality... comes the great need for a savior... a seeker, no matter how untrained... no matter how unfortunate... comes the excessive need for knowledge... and the blocking walls of revelations. Redd-Reaper slowly grabs his energy scythe, and starts charging towards Nightcrawler. The screen then cuts to black. Credits start rolling in, starting with the NUKEMS WINS Entertainment and NUKEMS WINS Cartoons logos. In the background, we can see the insides of the Alphatrix. The cast is then shown, "Yuri Lowenthal", "Josh Keaton", "James McAvoy", "Troy Baker", and "Michael Emerson". The background is then changed to a glowing red, with a DNA "waterfall". More credits are shown, "Written by ZeVikingSif, Ahmad15 and StreetM". The background then changes to the Alphatrix itself, mainly the hourglass symbol, and it scrolling through Aliens such as Nightshade, Heatblast, Four Arms, Jetray, Levitate, and Alien X. Final credits are shown, "Directed by ZeVikingSif". The hourglass is shown again normally, and we zoom into it. The screen is seen all black, but it slowly gets brighter. White dots are seen all over, and it reveals to be space. A shinning red dot is seen in the distance, and its seen coming closer and brighter, to what reveals to be a large, glowing red spaceship. The red spaceship is shown shooting lasers and attacking a smaller white spaceship in front of it. 4 mini-spaceships comes out of the red spaceships' back and fly towards both sides of the smaller spaceship. They start shooting cables and attaching themselves to the small spaceship. The scene then cuts to inside of the small spaceship. Green-skinned and blue-skinned Aliens are seen in black and white armor and holding blasters. e scene then cuts to inside of the small spaceship. Green-skinned and blue-skinned Aliens are seen in black and white armor and holding blasters. #1: We can't let them get inside the ship. Move! Move! The Aliens run in a particular direction. Meanwhile, in the red ship, an important looking shadowy figure, named Alphamaster, is sitting on a throne. Robot droids are seen controlling the spaceship. Alphamaster: BETAS! A skinny, but tall droid rushes over to Alphamaster. frightened: Yes, my master... confident: Prepare that spaceship, i'm going to deal with Tronn, myself. Betas: Yes, my master. The scene cuts to a fully black screen. From a fully black screen, bolts of red energy come from the sides. We see a glowing red hourglass symbol. We zoom out to see that that the symbol is made on a shinning black gauntlet-like device. Around the gauntlet is a forcefield. We zoom out to see that a masked figure in a red armor is working on the gauntlet. Two armored and armed Aliens approach Tronn. #1: Alphamaster's ship is breaking through our defenses! We are running out of options. sighing, while looking upset: I always knew he would enter this ship... there is no hope for me, all of you evacuate while you have the chance. All of the Aliens pause and look at each other, and nod. #2, loyal: No. We are your guards and we will guard you at the cost of our life. smiling: And nothing I do can stop you? The Aliens nod, and run out the door. The door shuts behind them. Tronn grabs the device from the forcefield, and puts it in an escape pod. Tronn types in a code on the escape pod, but suddenly, Alphamaster punches down the door. Behind him reveals to be all the Aliens dead, with all the drones behind Alphamaster. Alphamaster: It's been a long time coming, Tronn. confident: You too. coming towards Tronn: So many wars over this device. So many precious lives, lost. And for what? Tronn: But look who's taking the lives... circling around Tronn: The Alphatrix. You created a deadly weapon, the ultimate power. Tronn: It's not a weapon. Never meant to be. Alphamaster: Should have thought the bad that could come out of that. Do you realize how long i've been waiting for this day? I lost my family, I lost my species, and was it worth it, Tronn? Was it? We were meant to make something special, weren't we? I had to complete the Alphatrix. Alphamaster starts walking towards Tronn, but he walks backwards to a corner. Alphamaster steps in front of Tronn. Alphamaster: I wanted to make peace at first, I never wanted to enslave and wipe out entire races. I never wanted to kill your wife. I never intended The Alphatrix to be a weapon either-- Tronn: Then, may I ask why you added the DNA of the battle forms? angry: BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH! Bad things were gonna happen, eventually. I knew that there were very bad people, or maybe even natural disasters. Who will save us from THAT? Who will stop the evil? We need warriors that can battle those. But I guess it's too late now. I'm gonna get what I came for. So, where is it? Tronn: I'll never tell you. smiling deviously: Oh, i'm sure you won't. But think about all the species that can be wiped out, think about your son... gasping: Why do you have to bring my son into this? He has nothing to do with this! Alphamaster: Ah! I never understood you. I mean you are one of the smartest minds here. But still you are weak. You love your son. Don't you know poor Tronn. Love is weakness. Tronn: No! IT'S POWER! Alphamaster: As you wish, Tronn. What's it gonna be? Alphatrix or your son? Tronn pauses for a couple seconds, until he rushes past Alphamaster. Alphamasters' drones start firing at Tronn, and Alphamaster runs after him. Tronn quickly presses a blue button, and the escape pod with the Alphatrix flies off as high speeds. Alphamaster pauses to look at it through a small window, with Tronn standing in front of him. angered: Erghhh... TRONN! Alphamaster walks over to Tronn, and grabs him by the neck. Alphamaster then slams him on the wall multiple times, and Tronn moans. in rage: YOU ARE GOING TO WISH FOR DEATH, WHEN I AM DONE WITH YOU! WHY DID YOU SEND IT TO EARTH! WHY?!? barely breathing: I d-don't k-know. Alphamaster throws Tronn over to the drones, and walks towards them. calming down: Follow that ship! And throw Tronn in the prison until I find out what to do with him! Drone: Yes, my master.